I love Nick
by sparkly-purple-elephants
Summary: So, this story takes place after 2x16 in what would of happened if i owned New Girl;) bare with me, this is my first ever fanfic *hides*


**Chapter 1; Taylor Swift**

Nick looked at the little velvet box in his hand and thought about his beautiful, sweet, kind, quirky, amazing girlfriend, Jess. He thought that 3 years ago; he had kissed her for the first time even thought she was still with Sam...

After Sam and Jess broke up; she was just sitting there in the living room crying her eyes out to Taylor Swift, when Nick came out and tried to make her feel better "i just wanted to listen to Taylor Swift on my own!" Jess pleaded. "Come on im just trying to make you feel better,after all this is all my fault" Nick said whilst mumbling the last part. "Too right its your fault!" She shouted, "i know thats why im trying to do something about it" he shouted now standing face to face with her, they both just stand there staring at each other breathing heavily looking each other in the eyes, until Jess finally says; "just leave me alone Miller!" And walks into her room slamming the door shut. Nicks just standing there and thinking; god i love her...

**Chapter 2; Good Morning Beautiful**

The next day, Winston and Schmidt are at the gym so its just Nick and Jess at the loft

Jess sits on her floor of the bedroom with her ear to the door trying to hear if Nicks awake, she cant hear anything so tries to make a run to the bathroom until she hears a deep sweet voice say "Jess?" "Dammit" she mumbles to herself before turning around and saying "What!" Like some sort of panicking person being arrested. "Nothing, just good morning." "Morning" Jess says whilst running into the bathroom to break the nervousness.

Later, Nicks gone to the store; so Jess is alone, she calls Cece in an emergency, "Hey babe, whats up?" She says as Cece answers her phone "Oh, nothing" Jess says while panicking,thinking about why she had just called her. "Seriously, i can tell there's something wrong..." " i think i'm in love with Nick" "What!?" Cece screams down the phone happily, "you shouldn't be happy i don't know what to do?!" "Tell him!" "Wh-what! I can't do that!" "What's stopping you; your done with Sam, theres nothing keeping you from doing this?" "Um- how about ruining our friendship if we broke up, i don't know how i'd handle it he's one of my best friends-along with you- and i live with him; it could make things awkward for Winston and Schmi- Oh my god; Schmidt! He has this thing about the roommate dynamic and this would ruin-" Cece butted in saying "Jess, none of that will matter or even exist if you don't know if he feels the same way" "i can't-" " look just do it trust me." "Okay, i'll do it when he gets back" "good, call me later-if your not otherwise occupied" "Cece! Shut up."

20 minutes later, Nick walks in obviously struggling with everything he's carrying.

"Here let me help you with that" Jess says as she gets up off the couch " No, i got it!" Nick shouts; obviously annoyed about something, "Okay, i was just trying to-" she stops as Nick drops everything to the floor. "Oh f-" he looks at Jess, stopping himself from swearing in front of her. "Whats wrong?" Jess says kneeling down to help him pick some stuff up. "You! You and your massive blue eyes always staring at me in the face making me want to kiss you every waking minute of my life!" Jess is just sitting there, stunned by what he just quickly came out and said, suddenly Nick looked up at her realising what he's just said. "Jess I-" before he could finish his sentence she kisses him; not like a soft little kiss; like i need you now kiss.

Before she knows it, she wakes up in her room thinking it was all a dream; then she hears soft little snoring next to her; she rolls over to see him, fast asleep; she just lays there, smiling. "What are you looking at?" Nick says while smiling "you, isn't that obvious?" She says while moving into a more comfortable position facing him, he then opens his eyes to see her staring at him, he just says "Good Morning, beautiful."

**Chapter 3; Telling the others**

A bit later-they both get up wondering how they are going to tell Schmidt and Winston.

"How are we going to tell them?" Nick asks while chucking her bra across the room to her.

"I don't know, how about just walk out and say it? "Okay, ready?" As they walk towards the door Jess stops him and looks him in the eye "what?" Nick looks at her, "What does this mean for us Nick" "What do you mean?" Nick asks.

"I mean like are we... together or something?" "Do you wanna be together?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Great"

"Fantastic"

"I- I cant think of any more adjectives"

They walk out holding hands then stop by the breakfast bar.

"Oh my god you had sex." Winston said straight away. "What!" Schmidt shouts then runs out of his room, shortly followed by Cece. Nick and Jess just stood there still holding hands, staring at them waiting for someone to speak. "Urrm, kinda" Jess then snaps out of her little mind convo with Cece; "Kinda?!" Jess shouts "Sorry, yeah, um...yeah we did, you know" they both stare at their friends, two are smiling, the other one is still trying to take in what was just said. Schmidt stood there mouth open, looking like he's about to say something bad, but he just suddenly screams "Finally!" He high fives Nick then hugs Jess.

Then it all goes quiet, like awkwardly quiet, then Nick just jumps in and says; "So, would my beautiful girlfriend like breakfast?" Jess smiles at him then Winston just says "Ew, get a room, is this going to be an everyday kinda thing?" "What do you mean?" Jess says but no one really knows what shes saying as shes too busy kissing her Nick, not just Nick but HER Nick.

**Chapter 4; Panicking**

So, we're back in the kitchen of the loft, where Nick's eyes are still staring at the little box he has in his hands. Suddenly Schmidt, Winston and Cece burst in, he panics, throws the box behind him, until Cece walks over to him and says "Don't worry Schmidt told me" "Dammit Schmidt?!" "Sorry! I can't keep anything from her, shes like some sort of psychic when she can tell that you know something." "She brined you with sex didn't she?" "Hey, its just my charm" Cece said smiling.

"Um, okay, what are you guys doing here, Jess'll be home any minute, your supposed to be at the bar getting it ready for me!?" Nick panicked the last part as he asked. "We're done, don't worry man, your boss gave us the keys to lock up, so no ones there and it looks perfect, it will be perfect." Schmidt said.

"Okay, so you guys are gunna stay here and i'll come back and hopefully... I should be engaged"

"That sounds funny to say, Nick Miller is going to be engaged" Winston said while grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"I know..."

Half an hour later, Jess walks in and jumps onto the couch into her favourite spot, snuggled up next to Nick. "Hey, you wanna go to the bar?" Nick asked whilst he kissed her on the forehead. "Do we have to? I just wanted an evening in with my boyfriend" Jess looked up at him with those big blue eyes. "I know, me too but Schmidt and Cece are like, you know getting busy in his room and Winston's got Daisy over, so unless all you want to here is sex noises in both your ears then-" "yeah, lets go"

**Chapter 5;Proposal**

As they pulled up to the bar; Jess looked out the window, she could see there was no lights on and could tell there was no one in there.

"Nick, whats going on, no ones in there?" "I know" "why are we here then?" Nick just smiled to himself, helped her out the car and walked up to the doors of the bar and opened them wide.

"Oh my god." Jess said as she walked in looking at the bar which was covered in hearts, pink lights, and just every romantic thing you could think of. Even 'I had the time of my life' from her favourite film Dirty Dancing was playing in the background. As Jess looked at everything, she turned around to see Nick on one knee on the ground, holding that same little black velvet box in his hand, "Jess-" he started but she butted in saying "Nick-what are you doing?" "Let me finish, Jess- you are the most kindest, awesome, quirky and beautiful girl I have ever known, I'm the luckiest man alive to even have you in my life, yeah we hit a few bumps on the way to realise we should be together, but thats what makes us, us. And I like us, Jess, we are amazing. Im sorry for saying this but we are fucking brilliant!" He can now see tears in her eyes start to form but he knows there good ones cause' shes smiling like a crazy person. "So" he opens the box so she can see the most beautiful ring she has ever seen in her entire life; it has a small diamond and little ones around the outside; its not much but its enough for her. "Jessica Day, will you marry me?" "Of course i will you clown!" She squeals whilst jumping on him. His hands are shaking but he manages to get the ring on her finger, a perfect fit.

Later they get back to the loft, greeted with smiling people, not many just the people who mean most to them, Cece, Schmidt and Winston. Both Jess and Cece scream and run over to each other leaving Schmidt and Winston to just pat him on the back and say, "well done man" and "first one to do it" he wasn't sure which one said what, his mind was focused on staring at Jess and thinking "I'm marrying that girl"

**Chapter 6; I do**

Jess stands there staring at herself in the mirror with the prettiest white dress she always dreamt about. All she could think about now was spending the rest of her life with her soon to be husband Nick Miller, as she thought this she laughed to herself. Cece walked in, "You ready babe?" "Cece" "Yeah?" "Im getting married" "i know" "to Nick Miller, one of my best friends" Jess started to panic "Okay, im panicking now, what happens if all we do is argue, what if we had like 5 children then got divorced, who would have what child? What-" "Jess you sound like the day you called me up and told me you loved Nick, where you couldn't do anything but panic about what would happen if you told him and he didn't love you or something, but anyway, remember that you love him. And you are going to marry him." "Your'e right, where's dad?" "Giving Nick the 'if you ever hurt her, i'll kill you talk' " they both laugh, then Schmidt walks in, looking like he's about to cry with happiness, "oh my god- Winston get in here! Why!why!why!"

"What?" Jess asked "why do you have to look so beautiful!" Schmidt cried. Winston and Cece just stood there looking at each other while Jess went to hug Schmidt "Don't make me cry Schmidt because if I cry i'll ruin my perfect make up!"

Seconds later Jess' dad walked in already crying but trying to hold a straight face. "Okay, you ready honey?" Cece hugged Jess and said "See you out there kid." Jess smiled at her dad and just nodded.

Jess walked outside of the beautiful hotel they got a room in for her to get ready in, their wedding was outside, it was the spring, not too hot but not too cold for an outdoor wedding, it was just as she had dreamt it to be, then she saw Nick, standing there staring at her with a smile growing in his face as she took another step closer towards him.

As he saw her walk up to the altar, he thought he was going to cry, then he thought he cant he had to keep his manly hood together. After what felt like forever she was there standing next to him about to promise to be his forever.


End file.
